Life of Lies
by Hermione Joanne Potter
Summary: As Harry goes into his 5th year at Hogwarts, a transfer student mysteriously pops up, leading to yet another adventure. Yes, Dawn is based on myself,but only in the fact that she has the same wish to escape her family as I do! *Chapter 2 edited*
1. Life Of Lies

Prologue  
  
"Dawn, you need to get off the computer, dinner is ready!" Helena   
Samson yelled upstairs to her daughter. 'Honestly doesn't that girl ever   
get tired of the computer?' she asked herself. "All right mom, I'll be right  
down."  
  
'Jeez, can't stay on the computer ten seconds before someone is on my ass   
about it!' Dawn thought as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Dawn  
was a very pretty girl and was somewhat something of a book worm. She also   
had a big attitude and temper.  
  
She was 15 years old, around 5'10", and she had the strangest eyes, mostly  
because they were bright blue with gold and purple specks in them. She had   
strawberry blonde hair with purple streaks."Hey mom, is dad home?" Dawn   
asked her mother a she sat down at the table.  
  
Her father was an ex-military man that now owned his own greenhouse   
business, and he was almost always late coming home. It wasn't like Dawn   
cared anyway, she and her father fought a lot. She always had the strangest  
feeling he was hiding something from her. He didn't like her on the computer  
either, but he had bought her a laptop for her 13th birthday."No honey, you  
know that on Friday nights he works late." her mother answered.   
  
Their dinner went uninterrupted and Dawn went upstairs to look for her   
report on he computer, which is how her life changed forever. 


	2. Deception

Deception  
  
"Come on where are you?!" Dawn asked the computer. She was looking for her report on the  
regular computer because it was the only one with a printer. "Hey, wonder what this is, maybe   
that's where my report is." Dawn said as she clicked on a file named 'DAWN'S PAPERWORK'. "Holy   
shit!" she exclaimed, because the file she had opened was NOT her report, it was adoption papers!  
  
NAME: Summer Marie Lupin   
  
BIOLOGICAL PARENTS: Remus and Carolyn Lupin  
  
ADOPTED PARENTS: Helena and Aaron Samson  
  
AGE ADOPTED: 10 months  
  
LOCATION CURRENTLY: 5564 McGregor Drive Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania   
  
BIRTHDATE: July 31, 1981  
  
Then as she looked at the other applications in the file, she realized there was a file   
on her name change, so literally overnight she changed from Summer Marie Lupin to Dawn Samson.   
"I HATE him, he didn't even have the guts to… to tell…" Dawn/Summer trailed off as she burst into  
tears. She he ran to her bed and lay there crying until she fell asleep at 12:47, good thing the   
summer holidays had just started.(**A/N:FROM NOW ON I WILL BE REFERING TO HER AS SUMMER**)  
  
The next morning she woke up to her alarm which was set to 7:00 AM. "Maybe I can find a   
file on my real parents and where they live." she told herself. She made her way over to the   
computer and started it up. She then proceeded to find the file 'DAWN'S PAPERWORK' and saw an   
application called 'Status', which she opened. Inside, was something that made her evaluate her   
life more closely.  
  
Magical Status: Pureblood witch  
  
School to be Attended: Hogwarts, declined by adopted father.  
  
Ancestors: Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin both had children, Vanessa Roués (Helga and   
Raymond Roués) and Josephine Slytherin (Salazar Slytherin and Maggie Demean-Slytherin). Who, in   
turn, both had children themselves, Alanna Hufflepuff (she took her grandmothers name because her  
mother never married, and her grandfather ran out on her mother and grandmother so she refused   
to take his name) and Alexander Slytherin (he took his grandfathers name because his grandfather  
had no one to carry on his name---his fathers name is unknown). On one of his journeys Alexander  
saw and fell in love with Alanna who also fell in love with him. They married a few years later,  
and had three kids.  
  
  
  
Other: Should be a pretty powerful witch as all evidence points to the possibility that she could  
be part of a very important prophecy. States that she will fall in love with the 'Raven'. We   
shall see.  
  
"I have the feeling I should be surprised right about now, but with every thing that has  
been uncovered I wouldn't put it past Aaron to hide the fact that I'm a witch from me." Summer   
told herself told herself. Well she couldn't just stay here and do nothing about it. 'Ok looking  
for a file on my parents…'her thoughts trailed off as she found the file she was looking for.  
  
Biological Parents: Remus and Carolyn Lupin  
  
Location: Myerston, a small village outside of London.  
  
Birth dates: Remus; May 19, 1960 Carolyn; April 20, 1960  
  
Ages: Remus;35 Carolyn;35  
  
Children: Summer Marie Lupin  
  
"Now that I know where they live I have to come up with a plan to meet them." she thought as she   
walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******Reviewers**********  
  
Sena, Elena and Elemental Witch: Thanks a lot, you guys really helped me re write this chapter.  
Love ya' and keep reviewin'!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ AUTHORS NOTE ~  
SAMANTHA: The way I figure Remus is 35 in the year 1995, in my little world James and Lily were   
20 when they had Harry and that would mean that Remus and Sirius were also 20 and that was in  
1980 so add 15 years to 20 and you get 35! Yay!  
SAMANTHA: Oh! And by the way I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Except the plot, Summer, Carolyn, and my muse  
Sara, right Sara? ::TURNS TO PERSON ON RIGHT::   
SARA: Umm… sure, Sam, sure.  
SAMANTHA: Don't forget to review! Flamers, your wasting your energy. 


	3. The Meeting

SAMANTHA: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I was busy rewriting chapter 2 and I got kinda  
stuck. Oh, I got a perm and I'm getting contacts!!! I was hoping to aggravate my dad but it   
didn't work. Not that you care or anything , but anyway I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy chap. 3!  
:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally!" Summer whispered into the dark of the kitchen. She had stayed up after her   
'parents' so she could get some necessities for her trip. She had come up with a plan during   
dinner, she would steal enough money from their 'secret' stash to buy a plane ticket to London   
and enough for the trip she had to make to her parent's house.  
  
  
  
She had spent an hour picking the lock on the metal box they kept for emergencies only.   
'Well, this is an emergency' she thought as she pulled out a wad of cash. "Damn, $2,094 should be   
enough." Summer muttered to herself after she finished counting the cash.  
  
  
  
She was lucky that they lived in the nice part of the city near the airport in   
Pittsburgh. She walked the whole way thinking about how she would greet her father, after all he  
had given her up for adoption. What would he be like, what would her mother be like, all these   
questions raced through her head and before she knew it she was standing in line to buy a ticket.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like forever she heard, "Next!" and she went up to the counter. "I   
would like a ticket to London, England please." she asked. The attendant looked her up and down   
with a critical gaze. "You look a bit young to be traveling by yourself, sweetie." she told her.  
Hold the phone, Summer had had enough she had been lied to her whole life and she had held that   
anger in until now. "Listen blondie, I asked you for a ticket to London not a fucking evaluation  
of my traveling habits!" she spit out. The blonde looked a little taken aback. She handed her   
ticket over and told her which gate to go to. "Thanks" Summer bit out sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Her flight would take off in about 10 minutes so she tried to hurry and got there just   
when the attendant was calling for first class. "That's me" she muttered to herself. She got to   
the counter before anyone else had a chance. "Ticket please." the attendant asked her. "Here you  
go."Summer said as she placed it on the counter. "Okay, right through that archway right there   
just follow it until you walk onto the plane someone will show you to your seat from there." she  
explained. "Thanks" Summer responded distractedly.  
  
  
  
She was shown to her seat by a brown haired woman who was too perky for Summer's mood.   
'Well might as well go to sleep for a while' she told herself since it would be about 12 hours  
before they got to London.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am, the plane is about to land you might want to wake up." was what Summer woke up   
to. "Thank you sir how long 'till it lands?" she asked the man sitting beside her. He must have   
been from England because he had an accent. "About 30 minutes, where are you headed to in   
England?" he asked her. "Well I know the town just not specifically where I'm headed. I think the  
town is called Myerston." she said. The man looked mildly surprised. "Well looks like we are   
headed to the same town, I live there." he said to her. "Really? Do you think you could show me   
around when we get there so I won't get too lost?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Why don't we share a cab there so it will be easier?" he responded. She shrugged  
her shoulders, "Why not?" she said.  
  
  
  
There was a few minutes silence then he asked her who she was visiting. "Well, my aunt   
and uncle, but my mom and dad didn't want to come." she answered. He stayed silent.She took that  
time to study his appearance. He was about 6', with brown hair that had a few streaks of gray   
here and there, dark green, almost brown eyes, and he looked very tired. (**A/N: BET YOU DON'T   
KNOW WHO IT IS! :: Wink, Wink:: **)   
  
  
  
"We are now landing the plane, please stay seated until the flight attendant at the front  
signals for you departure. Thank you for flying DELTA, have a nice day!" the pilot's voice came   
over the intercom. " 'Have a nice day' he says, some one needs to tell these damn people to   
shove it for being so goddamn perky." Summer muttered to herself. As soon as she said that she   
stood up and stretched, missing the man's look as he heard her bad mouth the flight attendants   
for being perky.  
  
  
  
"We might as well get going, or we won't be able to catch the cab that's waiting for me."  
she turned to the man as he said this. "You already ordered a cab?" she asked. "Yeah, I have an   
old friend I have to meet and I didn't want to wait for one." he muttered to her as they left the  
plane.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************About Two Hours Later******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that's about the whole town. Do you have a place to stay? I mean until you find   
your aunt, my wife and I have plenty of room at our house." the man said turning to Summer.   
"Well, I do only have a little cash left, so okay, why not?" Summer told him. She turned to him   
and realized she barely even knew him, but hey why would he have waited this long if he was   
planning to do something with her? It was worth a chance. They spent the 20 minute walk there in  
silence.  
  
  
  
They soon came to a stop in front of a small but cozy cottage in the outskirts of the   
village. "Well this isn't much, but its bigger than it looks from the outside." he said to her as  
they made their way to the door. He opened the door and stepped inside motioning for her to   
follow. He shut the door behind her and started to walk through the hallway. "Remus is that you   
honey? Sirius is here already." Summer heard a woman's voice say from a doorway off to the right.  
'Wait a minute, did she say Remus!?' Summer thought. "Yeah its me Carolyn, I brought someone home  
with me, she needed a place to stay until…. Well anyway she needed a place to stay." he answered.  
'Oh my god, Remus, Carolyn? It couldn't be!' Summer thought frantically. She wasn't prepared for  
this yet!  
  
  
  
"Remy, are you cheating on your wife? I didn't know you had it in you!" a male voice came  
from the same room. She saw 'Remus' walk into the room and heard him say,"Its good to see you   
too, Sirius." There was the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor. "So, where is this   
little girl you picked up Remy?" 'Sirius' said. Hey! She was hardly a little girl, although she   
was a little frightened about being in the same house as her parents, she was not going to be   
called a little girl. She walked into the room. "Do I look like a little girl to you?" she asked   
the man. She saw the woman who she suspected was her mother and was delighted to see she thought  
that that had been quite funny.  
  
  
  
"Summer Marie…Sampson" she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Summer," Carolyn told   
her, "I like your hair." she said looking at the purple streaks. "Yeah well I did it to annoy my  
'dad'." she told the woman. She turned back to Sirius and then Remus. "Your last name wouldn't   
happen to be Lupin would it?" she asked him. His eyebrows raised. "Yeah it is, how did you know   
that?" he questioned. She noticed his hand moved toward his pocket.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'm not a Death Eater." she told him casually. She had found more files on   
the computer that told her about the wizarding world and the history of it while she had been   
waiting for Aaron and Helena to go to sleep. She suspected that he was moving toward his wand.   
She knew she didn't need a wand, all she had to do is think about what she wanted to do and it   
happened.  
  
  
  
"Then how did you know my name?" he asked her. She was slightly pissed off, mostly   
because she hadn't let out all of her anger over her life. "Don't look at me like that goddamnit!  
God, you couldn't tell I was lying about who I was visiting? Jesus, I know I've only been in the  
wizarding world about a day but, damn, you aren't a very bright crowd are you?" she told him. "Do  
you really want to know why I'm here and why I know you name and why I'm pissed off?" she asked   
him. He nodded his head. "Well I'm here to see my father and mother, I'm pissed off because I've  
been lied to my whole goddamn life and was put up for adoption and I know your name because   
that's my name too, Summer Marie Lupin. I'm your daughter!" she blurted out. "Oops, that wasn't   
supposed to happen, gotta watch my temper." she muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
She looked up to find all of them looking at her, (almost at eye level because she was   
almost as tall as they were), shocked at how fast her mood changed. "Need some Midol Summer?"   
Sirius finally asked her teasing her a little bit. "I don't think you want to do that, I don't   
need a wand to do magic buddy." she told him. He looked at her thinking that she was just   
kidding, but one look at her face told him that she wasn't.   
  
  
  
"Anyway, I don't take Midol, I take Tylenol." she added. 


End file.
